


Holly and Mistletoe

by StarlightGale



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, FE15 Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, Humor, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightGale/pseuds/StarlightGale
Summary: Celica did say she enjoyed playing tricks, right?





	Holly and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Keiri! I hope you like your gift!
> 
> Edit: I just realized this is the first fic I've posted since March last year. Mila save my soul.

This prank had Gray’s handiwork written all over it. Well, he probably hadn’t intended it as a prank. His plan, most likely, had been to lure Clair to that spot, point out the little holiday decoration in a “Whoops! Look what we walked under!” moment, and then lean in with his lips puckered up, the expectation that Clair would kiss him out of holiday obligation. There were only so many outcomes that silly little scenario could have and Alm had his gold on the one where Clair just walked away, leaving the former villager standing there like a _total idiot_.

That was, of course, assuming Gray managed to lead Clair to the mistletoe in the first place. The very mistletoe that Alm now stood under. With Celica.

Ah.

“Um, can I confess something?”

Alm’s gaze shifted from the leafy plant above to the young woman standing in front of him. _Celica, oh Celica._ Per Winter Festival tradition, Valentia’s queen had dressed up in a beautiful scarlet gown—sleeves touched with rabbit fur, little white snowflake designs decorating the hem, and a crown of holly atop her head. Alm, being the king and ergo her husband, opted to try and match her in holiday cheer, but he felt more like a giant _doofus_ in his gold-trimmed cape and jacket than a handsome leader celebrating with his people. But hey, Celica had the power to make anything she wore look good, so he _supposed_ he had the job of making her look that much more amazing. She deserved the attention. Really.

The way she covered her mouth, however, had him a little concerned.

“Oh. Something wrong?” Alm asked. Had she eaten something bad? Had someone spiked the eggnog? Maybe she felt woozy and needed to lie down. She could have caught a cold, too. It was that time of year.

Celica’s face hadn’t twisted in discomfort or pain. In fact, when he looked closely, her expression _screamed_ guilt—gaze averted, cheeks flushed, an adorable but impish glint in her eyes.

“No, it’s not…” A muffled giggle escaped her lips. _Gods, she looked so cute._ “I…I was the one who hung the mistletoe.”

“Oh.” Alm blinked. So, Gray hadn’t been culprit. Good. “Uh, any reason?”

Celica shifted her weight. “Two or three. Maybe four.” She made an unladylike snort. “I just wasn’t expecting for us to end up under it.”

She coughed, took a deep breath, and composed herself. Celica always liked to try and maintain an air of serene dignity, even among her close friends.

“So, shall we kiss, my dear? That’s what a couple is supposed to do under the mistletoe, or so I’m told.”

“O-of course! Why not?” _Keep cool, Alm, keep cool._

Celica stepped forward and cupped his cheeks; Alm opted to meticulously place his hands on her waist, eyes darting around to check for any over-protective father figures or friends. He closed his eyes and leaned down, Celica gently guiding him towards her lips.

“…Ouch!”

Alm winced and pulled away, his left hand flying up to his forehead. Celica’s eyes widened, and she frowned. “Alm? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing!” Alm squeaked. “Your holly crown…it kinda poked my forehead.”

Celica stared at him and he stared back. He hadn’t started bleeding, thank goodness, and the pain was gone within seconds. Neither of them said anything, at least at first.

Then, they started to giggle. That giggling grew and they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. _Joyful, glorious, holiday laughter._

“I-I’m sorry!” Celica wheezed as she clutched her stomach

“N-no, no! It’s the holly’s fault!” Alm wiped a tear away from his eye. “Blame the holly!”

“Then off with the holly’s head!” Celica cried dramatically. She plucked the crown off her head and looked at it in disgust. “It has committed a grave offense by harming the king and must be punished!”

She tossed the offending crown over her head and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder like a puppy. Alm returned the gesture in kind, still giggling, still grinning like the big doofus king he was.

Who needed mistletoe kisses, anyway? Mistletoe hugs were warmer.

 


End file.
